


Peter's Cry

by Azraella



Series: Poetry (Various Fandoms) [5]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Death, Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, Lost - Freeform, Pain, Peter's had enough, Poetry, TOO MUCH, battles, long lives, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraella/pseuds/Azraella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about a more emotionally and mentally grown up Peter facing off for the final time with his great rival. All through Peter's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This would take place quite a few years after the Disney Peter Pan's happy ending. So yes its the Disney Peter Pan I had in mind while I wrote this. Inspired by the thought that Peter Pan is more complex and grown up than people think he is. AND my wondering what would be going through Peter's mind after Captain Hook and his crew have gotten to them all and only depressed Peter is left.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Peter Pan, he belongs to J.M Barrie and Disney in this case. Wish I did own him, but only the words I use to express his emotions and the idea are mine.

They think I am a child

maybe its what I do and say

perhaps how I convince children

to only remain and play

~*~

They think I know nothing

of the way life can be

but they never stopped to think

how the world is the way I see

~*~

I used to have a mother

and a father was there I'm sure

I can't seem to recall the past

as clearly as when my heart was pure

~*~

Something long ago must have

spurred me to remain

I must have been a masochist

for having stayed throughout the pain

~*~

It wasn't all fun and games

like in the stories that you hear

we fought and lost over again

I've been worn away by the fear

~*~

I'm sick of losing friends

and having to let go

I'm sick of fighting Captain Hook

I can't remember what started it you know

~*~

I wished I never would grow up

but apparently it was a lie

because its hard to stay a child

when you have to watch friends die

~*~

Couldn't he just let it go

I'm sure I meant no harm

Couldn't I just walk away

hadn't the fun of battle lost its charm?

~*~

Now I'm all alone

No one to hear me cry

Even TinkerBell is gone

No one to help me fly

~*~

I'm sick of staying here

but I can't seem to get out

One way out with no way up

my throat raw from the shout

~*~

Can't someone hear me?

I don't care who, anyone

A tap on my shoulder, Captain Hook

now our game is done

~*~

I've waited a long while

for this day to come

Draw your sword and I my knife

An ending better than some

~*~

Its what I've waited all my life

ever since this pain began

He stabs me, I don't fight back.

Finally...the long awaited death of Peter Pan.

~*~


End file.
